Home is Where You Are
by Bellantara
Summary: On their return to Pollux, Romelle let others separate her from Sven. Can she make amends to her Viking before it's too late, or has that ship flown?


She couldn't sleep. Again. Despite being home in her own bed, with luxurious linens, comfy mattress, her favorite soft pillows, and a silk nightgown. The bed was cold and lonely; she might as well have been sleeping on rocks. _Got better sleep on rocks,_ Romelle grumbled to herself, finally giving up and leaving the bed to wander the castle. If she were honest with herself, the bed wasn't the problem. It was what, or rather _who_ , was missing from it. Three months she'd slept nestled in Sven's arms, trusting him to keep the nightmares away, and now . . . now she couldn't sleep without him.

Six weeks ago they had fled Doom, joining the Voltron Force for a battle before coming home to Pollux. Sven had surprised her when he told Captain Keith he was staying with her; she had resigned herself to the idea that he would happily rejoin his team. But stay he had, holding her hand in the medical center as they were examined and treated for the injuries, malnutrition, and diseases picked up in the caves; breaking down in her arms in the night after the doctor confirmed what he already knew: the damage to his back had been untreated far too long, and would never heal properly. He would never be a combat pilot again, and the pain would be with him the rest of his life.

Everything had changed when she was released from the medical center. Sven had had to stay; his condition was more severe due to his longer time in the caves. Catera, her old governess, had descended upon her immediately, installing her in her old rooms, surrounding her with ladies in waiting, and bullying her into resuming "proper princess" lessons. Bandor had contributed by immediately falling back into his usual habit of looking to her for advice, or to just fix things, as she always had. Romelle, still coming to terms with what she'd been through on Doom, made no protest. She was so busy she only saw Sven at mealtimes, and even then only at a distance. _Blessed Ancients, I don't think I've said a word to him in two weeks!_ she realized with a start. _I'm sure he understands, though. It'll get better once we're engaged._

She shook herself free of the memories to find herself on the Grand Balcony, facing a broad back she knew well, even with its scars hidden under a t-shirt. "Sven!" She ran towards him, happy for the first time in ages. "Oh, Sven!"

He turned slowly, and she stopped dead at the cold look he gave her. "Princess Romelle. My apologies; I vas not avare dis vas a private space; I vill leaf it to you. Please excuse me." He moved to go around her; she stepped back into his path. "Highness, please let me go. It is not appropriate for somevon of your station to be alone vit a common pilot like me."

"Someone of my. . ." she blinked. "Sven, I don't CARE about my station. I didn't think you did, either."

He snorted. "Don't you? Ever since you left de Medical Center, you've been all caught up in your duties, in de gossip and everyting a Royal Princess could ever vant. Und never is dere time for me. I haf fought for you, gave up a chance to be vit min brothers again, for luff of you. But I understand now, dat you do not feel as I do. I am in de vay here, und I vill be leaving in de morning. Bandor vas more den happy to provide me vit a ship." His face twisted. "De faster to get me avay from his precious sister, I tink. So I cannot embarrass de crown."

Romelle groped for a seat as her knees turned to water. "L-leaving? No. . . . please, Sven, you can't . . . I need you. . ."

"Right. You need me. So very much dat you haf no time to see me. You made no protest vhen ve vere separated, und vhen I tried to see you in your rooms, you had dat Catera voman tell me you vere 'too busy to see me'. Every day for a VEEK vere you too _forbannet_ busy, und I finally got de message." He fixed her with a look. "I am only human, Romelle; still do I luff you, vit all I am. But. . . ." he sighed, stiffly kneeling beside her. " _Elskede,_ my heart. . . I am dying slowly here. I understand now, dat ve vere a passing ting for you. But I haf to get on vit my life, if it is to be vitout you, and I cannot do dat here, vatching you."

Romelle was stunned. "I-I-Catera never told me you were there; I would NEVER have sent you away!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sven . . . Ancestors, what have I done? I am so, so sorry." She reached out to cup his cheek; he moved out of reach, jaw set stubbornly. "I never meant to hurt you . . . I just got so caught up in the Castle life . . . I let other people dictate who and what I was, because it was easy, and I didn't have to think, to remember. . ." She shook off the memories that threatened. "Please don't go; I love you, Sven. I'll make it better, I promise."

Stormy grey eyes met teary blue, with a head shake. "Vords, _kjaereste_. Easily said, not so easily abided by. Even if I believed you, vhich I am not certain I do. Especially vhen half your Court seeks to wed you to a "proper prince", und your broter looks to you to be his mommy and make everyting easy for him. Ve bot know noting vill change here." He slowly got to his feet and resumed his original position, staring into the night sky away from her.

Romelle opened her mouth to protest, then shut it as Sven's words sank in. He was right, she knew. She was expected to fill a certain role on Pollux, one that had no room for a dark, wounded, slightly insane man, no matter how much the hero he was. No matter how much he loved her, or she loved him. "Then take me with you," she heard herself blurt.

Sven muttered something in his native Norwegian, too fast and low for her to catch. "Right. Drag you vit me to vhere ever I am going, so you can leaf me behind vhen someting better comes along. I do not tink so, _Princess."_ He turned abruptly and left the balcony before Romelle could react; by the time she jumped up to go after him, he had completely vanished. And she had no way of knowing where he had gone.

"Oh, you're not getting away THAT easily, Commander," she said to herself, jaw set. She hurried to her room and dressed, then threw some things in a bag and headed for the hangar.

Dawn found Sven slipping out of the Castle with no fanfare, not even a goodbye from the girl who claimed to love him. He grumbled in Norwegian, locking the hurt down tight, and headed for the ship he'd been given. Ten minutes later, he was leaving Pollux behind as fast as he dared.

Romelle watched him flying from her hiding place in the storage locker. When she had seen nothing but stars on the viewscreen for fifteen minutes, she crept out. "Where are we going?" she asked quietly, slipping into the co-pilot's seat.

Sven jumped in his chair, erupting in a torrent of vile-sounding Norwegian. "Vhat in all hells are you DOING HERE? You should be on Pollux, und I REALLY do not vant to be accused of kidnapping you! Tanks, Romelle!"

Romelle huffed. "You won't be. I left notes for everybody, saying I was leaving. It'll be fine."

She caught surprise on his face before he locked it down. "Romelle. . .I do not know vhere I am going, vhat I vill do. Pollux is your home; your people luff und need you. You should haff stayed dere."

"Home is where you are. I finally realize that. And my people barely know I exist." Romelle slipped from her chair to kneel beside him, putting a hand on his arm. "All this . . . I'm not the girl that was Princess anymore. And while I could—and have—made it work, it's not me anymore." She looked up at him shyly. "I'm only me when I'm with you, crazy man." She closed her eyes, waiting for him to respond—and found herself pulled into his lap and strong embrace, lost in his scent and steady heartbeat. _Home_ , she thought happily.

" _Min kjaerlighet. . ._ my love. . ." Sven kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin on it. "You are as crazy as I am, I tink. You had everyting you could possibly vant, und left it behind. For me. But. . . I am noting vitout you. All I vant is to haf you at my side. Vherever I may be." He paused, and when he continued, Romelle could hear the dark grin in his voice. "You know . . . ve _could_ get proper supplies, food, medicine, ordnance . . . go back to Doom. No von knows de caves better den ve do, und ve could make life VERY uncomfortable for Lotor und his soldiers. . ."

"I like how you think, my Viking warrior. . ." Romelle raised her head with her own dark grin; Sven met her halfway in a kiss filled with love, forgiveness, and promise for the future.


End file.
